Sumire
- SP▾= - portable▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 10▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 7▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 6▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - TV/Anime= }} |caption = Devoted to disturbing the peace of the universe daily! |birthplace = Tyramen Star 113 |birthdate = January 13th |gender = Female |race = Human |ecolor = Magenta |hcolor = Pink |hobby = Commanding |like = Visiting ramen shops (I seem to like eating space and seawater ramen) |dislike = I hate weaklings. "Please remember; the road to evil was not built in a day. Devote yourself daily!" |appearance1 = pop'n music 6 CS |appearance2 = pop'n music 7 CS, pop'n music 10 CS, pop'n music portable, pop'n music 19 TUNE STREET (TV/Anime), pop'n music Sunny Park-pop'n music ラピストリア |theme = Sympathy Sympathy 2 Sympathy 3 Sympathy 4 only my railgun (TV/Anime) Cyber Symphonic Pop Perverse Heart ～あまのじゃく～ |designer = アオニサイ}}Sumire is one of the CS characters from Pop'n Music 6. Personality 手下の「クロミミウサギ隊」をしたがえ宇宙の平和を乱すことに情熱をそそぐ14歳。 でも、いつも失敗してばかりなんだって。 A 14-year-old who is passionate about disturbing the peace of the universe with the "KuroMimiUsagi Corps.", but she always fails. Sumire, who is 14 years old, is the commander of the KuromimiUsagi Corps, a group of black-eared rabbits, destined to ruin the peace of the universe, but constantly fails at it. She is portrayed as a bellicose, stingy dictator, but is shown attending a school in her original Win and FEVER! Win animations.. In Pop'n Music Lapistoria, Sumire wields a pink jewel-shaped lapis; however in updated changes, her lapis is a pink diamond. Appearance Sympathy Sumire is a 14-year-old girl with long, pink hair that flows to her knees. She sports a uniform that consists of a gray, long-sleeved top with three yellow buttons, a gray miniskirt, and gray boots. Her sleeves are piped with yellow rings, and her boots are worn with red knee-high socks. Sumire wears a cap that presents the same features. Her outfit makes a cameo on her FEVER! animation in Sympathy 3. In her WIN and FEVER WIN animations, Sumire dons a school uniform that includes a red bow tie, a beige, long-sleeved short, a skirt, and maroon-colored shoes. She also sports a pair of deep purple socks with knee-length style. In her 2P color palette, Sumire's re-coloring possesses an all-blue color scheme, with the exception of her dark violet eyes. Her hair is powder blue, while her entire uniform is colored light blue. Sympathy 2 As Sumire joined the Marine Army, she sports a hat saying "Pop'n Music". Her uniform has a sailor theme, including white and blue colors. She wears a white, long-sleeved shirt, blue pants, and light gray boots. Sumire's hair is styled in braided twin tails. Her 2nd outfit also makes an appearance in her FEVER! animation in Sympathy 3. Sumire's 2P wears her entire outfit in white with turquoise highlights. Sympathy 3 Sumire's outfit features an Air Force theme, consisting of a navy blue color on her long-sleeved mini dress, a brown belt around her waist, and gray boots with maroon tabs. Her hat includes an emblem at the center. Her hair is tied in a ponytail. Her 2P palette shifts her attire all in white with grey highlights. Sympathy 4 Sumire excels with her hair styled in long pigtails. She dons a gray-colored uniform that consists of a beret, a long-sleeved top, white gloves, a miniskirt, and legwarmers. She also wears brown shoes. Sumire's 2P continues giving her a cerulean uniform, while her miniskirt, shoes and pinups are white. Perverse Heart ～あまのじゃく～ Sumire returns to her normal hairstyle, but with a crown braid on the right side of her hair. Her outfit is a sailor uniform, consisting colors of navy, gray and white. Her boots and hat are white with navy, gray highlights while her tie and soles are yellow. In her 2P palette, her outfit remains the same. Cameos In her change card, for the first time Sumire does not don a commander uniform, and gains a casual dress. She has a long-sleeved white frilly top and a light pink striped skirt with bows lining the bottom. She possesses white, fake cat ears and a tail. Sumire also makes a cameo in the game SOUND VOLTEX. She appears on a song jacket wearing Celica's attire. Other Character Comments Pop'n Music 7 CS: 以外 意外に機械マニアで、スミレの乗っている車－菫113号も制作したらしい。 最近、新しいメカを設計していて徹夜の毎日なんだって。 In her unexpected machine mania, it seems that she produced a riding car - the Sumire 113. Lately, she's working on new machines every night and day. Pop'n Music 10 CS: 遂に空へ飛び出したスミレとクロミミウサギ隊！シンパシー三部作、堂々完結！ 宇宙の平和を乱すため一生懸命頑張ってるんだけど、いつも失敗してばかりなんだって。 Sumire and the KuromimiUsagi Corps went out into the sky! The Sympathy trilogy is finally complete! She's working hard to disturb the peace of the universe, yet she constantly fails at it. Pop'n Music portable/Sengoku Retsuden: 宇宙の周回軌道に乗って只今帰還！ お手製のトレッキーな宇宙船が自慢らしいよ☆ 宇宙の平和を乱すため一生懸命頑張ってるんだけど、いつも失敗してばかりなんだって。 She's just returned from riding the orbits in space! She's begun boasting about her homemade Trekkie spacecraft☆ She's still working hard to disturb the peace of the universe, and yet she's still failing. Pop'n Music Lapistoria: 宇宙の・・・学園の平和を乱すため潜入成功!! アレンジしたお気に入りの制服をなびかせて 向かうは、あの、伝説の樹・・・ 素直になれない恋、ついに完結！？ The universe...a sneaky success for disturbing school peace!! Winning over by arranging her favorite uniforms Advancing, that, the legendary tree... A love that cannot be obedient, complete at last!? NET Self Etymology name is written in katakana, but her name can be formed into kanji (菫), meaning "violet". It can also mean "honesty". Kuromimiusagi is roughly translated into "Black-eared Rabbits" Trivia *Sumire's birthdate is identical to Ark's and Fernando XIII's. **Sumire's birthdate represents her hometown of Tyramen Star 113. Notice that 133 is 1/13 (January 13th). *It seems that Sumire is a friend of Mutsuki, from Pop'n Music 7 CS. It is hinted that Mutsuki may have a small crush on Sumire. *Sumire is 14 years old. **She is one of the few characters to have their ages revealed. *Sumire shares the pink jewel lapis with Mimi and Glutamine. However, in updated changes, she shares the pink diamond with Rars. *Hamanov, Mutsuki, and Fuki make cameos in Sumire's "Sympathy 3" WIN animation *So far, characters make their respective cameos on Sumire's animations in Pop'n Music Lapistoria. **DTO makes a cameo on Sumire's Lose animation. **Mutsuki makes a cameo in Sumire's WIN animation. **Ayumu, Ageha, Anzu, Hugh and Alice make cameos in Sumire's FEVER WIN animation. ***Along with Sumire, these characters had their respective debut songs in CS pop'n music releases, with the exception of DTO. *Sumire has two renders in her debut: one is that she pointing with her right arm, while the other has her right hand down. *Her name banner in Pop'n Music portable is the only one to have a different font from her previous banners. *Clips of Sumire's animations were used on the video of beatmania IIDX 9th style CS' Usual Days-remix. Gallery Animations Sumire neutral.gif|Neutral Sumire good.gif|Good Sumire great.gif|Great Sumiremiss.gif|Miss Sumire fever.gif|FEVER! Sumirelose.gif|Lose Sumirewin.gif|Win Sumirefeverwin.gif|FEVER WIN! NEUTRAL7Sumire.gif|Neutral (Sympathy 2) Sumire7GOOD.gif|Good Sumire7GREAT.gif|Great Sumire7MISS.gif|Miss Sumire7FEVER.gif|Fever Sumire7WIN.gif|Win Sumire7FEVER WIN.gif|Fever win Sumire7LOSE.gif|Lose Sumire 10 ani.gif|Neutral (Sympathy 3) Sumire10GOOD.gif|Good Sumire10GREAT.gif|Great Sumire10MISS.gif|Miss Sumire10FEVER.gif|Fever Sumire10WIN.gif|Win Sumire10FEVER WIN.gif|Fever win Sumire10LOSE.gif|Lose Sumire_portable_ani.gif|Neutral (Sympathy 4) SumirepspGOOD.gif|Good Sumire_portable_Great.gif|Great SumirepspMISS.gif|Miss SumirepspFEVER.gif|Fever SumirepspWIN.gif|Win SumirepspFEVER WIN.gif|Fever Win SumirepspLOSE.gif|Lose Sumire PSP 2P.gif|Neutral 2P (Sympathy 4) SumireLTnuetral.gif|Neutral (Perverse Heart ～あまのじゃく～) Sumire22Good.gif|Good Sumire22Great.gif|Great Sumire22Miss.gif|Miss Sumire22Fever.gif|Fever Sumire22Win.gif|Win Sumire22Fever win.gif|Fever Win Sumire22Lose.gif|Lose Screenshots Cha_main_sumire_01.png|Sumire's appearance in Pop'n Music Lapistoria Profile Sumire_SDVX_Jacket.png|Sumire on the jacket of 恋する☆宇宙戦争っ!! あばばばみっくす in SOUND VOLTEX Merchandise Sumire Change Card.jpg|Sumire's change card in Pop'n Music Sunny Park Card Collection Sumire_card.jpg|Lapistoria card Sumire_Plush.jpg|Sumire Pugyutto plush 323255.jpg POPN19-END57.jpg|Sumire and Mutsuki Category:Characters Category:CS Characters Category:Pop'n Music 6 Characters Category:Pop'n Music 6 CS Characters Category:Pop'n Music 6 Category:Females